Another chance for Christmas
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: I had no idea what to call this fic. It's Christmas Eve and Rosette and her five-year-old brother are awaiting the guests. They don't know, that they will find something special this Christmas. Just a little idea of mine.


**AN: I thought about mak****ing a little Christmas One-shot. I wasn't sure if I should really update this, but I tried it anyway -.- I just hope it's good. (Oh and… this story is pretty long, but I didn't want to make more than one chapter… -.- so, yeah…) I even remembered the punctuation this time -.-"**

Little twelve-year-old Rosette sat excited and stared out the window. It was Christmas Eve and the guests would be there soon.

"Rosette Rosette!" her little brother called, his voice as excited as she felt "Mommy has made cookies for us, we can give some to Santa." Joshua was five-years-old and very hyper at the moment.

Rosette smiled at her little brother "Sure we can. Come here, I'm waiting for Granny to come." She said and pulled the little boy up next to her so he too could look out the window. Everything outside was covered in a thick layer of snow, the Christmas lights shining brightly in every garden in the neighbourhood.

"When is Granny gonna be here?" Joshua asked and pressed his nose flat to the cold glass, leaving a big foggy area from his breath.

"Soon." Rosette answered "Daddy will be here soon too." She added.

"Will it be the best Christmas ever?" Joshua asked. He turned his head to look at their big beautiful Christmas tree. He was very proud; he had been the one to put the star on top of it. Their father had lifted him up, so he could place the star in the right place.

"Rosette! Joshua!" they heard their mother call, before Rosette could answer his question "Could I ask a favour of you?"

Rosette got down and away from the window, straightening out her long blue dress. Underneath she had an extra layer of petticoats. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back in two thick braids. She helped Joshua down as well, before they both headed for the kitchen "What is it mommy?" Joshua asked, pulling once more at his bow. His little dark blue suit was something he wasn't fond of wearing.

Their mother was too in a long beautiful dress; her blonde hair was pulled up in a bun. She smiled at her two small darlings and said "I need you to run over to Mrs. Nelson with some Christmas cookies, can you do that for me? I would do it myself, but I have so much to do before the guests arrive."

"Sure mommy." Rosette smiled and took the little box with the still warm cookies. They smelled so delicious, that the little girl's mouth watered "I'm hungry." She whimpered, and just wanted to eat all the cookies herself.

Her mother chuckled "Here, you can each take one, but only one." She said and watched them with a warm smile. Little Joshua was too small, so he couldn't reach his. Rosette gave him hers and took one herself. Joshua gave a little squeal of joy, before he devoured the delicious good. Then they took their thick coats, gloves and scarves and walked out the door "Be careful sweeties." Their mother called before they exited the door.

"Yes mommy." Rosette and Joshua called back and off they went.

Joshua smiled happily; it was such a beautiful evening. It wasn't snowing in the moment, but there was still about ten centimetres of snow on the ground. He picked up a handful of the white powder and threw it in the air, then dancing in circles as it fell down upon him. Rosette watched all the Christmas lights and Christmas decorations. It was like a dream.

Mrs. Nelson was Rosette and Joshua's babysitter. She had watched for them every time their parents had gone somewhere. Their mother used to bake cookies for her.

"When are we allowed to open our presents?" Joshua asked "When will Santa be here?"

He will come tonight when you're in a deep sleep." Rosette explained "He will place the gifts under the tree and then he will press his big red nose and disappear."

"Santa has a big red nose?" Joshua asked disbelieving.

"Yes, it's because it's so cold outside, _you_ have a red nose too right now." she giggled when Joshua tried to look at his nose, making himself all cross-eyed.

Soon the little pair arrived at a big yellow house. Rosette knocked at the door and both waited for the old lady to open up. The door was very soon opened "If it isn't my little Rosette and my little Joshua." She smiled and pulled both of them into a warm hug "Is this for me?"

Rosette nodded "Yes, mommy baked cookies for you." Rosette said happily.

"They are the best goodies ever." Joshua grinned "Do you have presents?"

Joshua knew that every time they brought the old lady cookies, they would get their presents in return. He almost couldn't wait, he was so excited.

"Oh, I think Santa was here just a few minutes ago. He told me to give you your gifts and tell you he would come later with the rest."

"YAY!" the little blonde boy squealed.

Mrs. Nelson fetched the two presents and gave them to the excited blondes. They said thank you and skipped back out in the street. They were on there way home again, but all of a sudden, they heard faint whimpering from behind some big trashcans. The siblings froze immediately and stared wide eyed at them. A shiver ran down both of their backs, when the whimper was heard again.

"W-What is that?" Joshua whispered frightfully "Is it a m-m-monster?"

Rosette swallowed "I-I hope not…" she replied and took careful and slow steps towards the cans.

"Be careful Rosette." Joshua whispered and followed close behind, clutching his sister's arm tightly in his hands. Both took one very slow step after the other. Rosette was as scared as Joshua, but as the eldest, she had to show bravery.

A loud sneeze made both of them jump in surprise and almost give them a heart attack. Rosette swallowed once more and crept around the big cans. Her eyes widened when she discovered the source of the strange sounds. It was a young boy. He sat hunched up closely, his forehead on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. His long purple hair cascaded down over his back and onto the snowy ground. He was shivering horribly and was sniffling. The clothes he wore were old and worn, not able to give him the warmth he needed.

Joshua peeked out from behind her and too saw the young boy "I-Is he a monster?" he asked in a high whisper.

"I don't think so…" Rosette replied.

The boy heard their whispers and lift his head slowly. His cheeks, ears and nose were red and he had big tears running down his face. Rosette noticed his deep scarlet eyes. They had no happiness within them though and that made them dull and sad.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked and hunched down in front of him "Why are you crying?"

The boy scooted slightly away from her, as if he was scared of her. She felt a pang of hurt at that motion "I'm Rosette Christopher and this is my baby brother Joshua." She continued as friendly and warmly as she could manage.

The boy looked first at her, then at the little boy behind her. He rubbed the tears from his cheeks and said "I'm Chrno…" his voice was hoarse; he obviously had either a cold or an inflammation of the throat.

"That's a nice name." Joshua smiled "Are you Santa's Elf?"

Chrono blinked and shook his head.

"Where do you have Christmas?" Rosette asked "Is your home near?"

Again he just shook his head "I have no home." He admitted sadly, wincing slightly when he spoke.

"What? No home?" Both siblings asked disbelieving

"But… how is Santa gonna find you?" Joshua asked horrified "Don't you even have a Christmas tree?"

"I don't get any Christmas presents…" Chrno whispered and coughed.

Joshua was more shocked now than he was before "WHAT? NO PRESENTS?"

Rosette could see their house not far away from them. A car drove up and parked just in front of it "Joshua?" she said, making the little boy look up at her "Granny is there, hurry up and fetch her before she enters the house."

Joshua nodded and hurried down the street towards the old lady that had just got out of her car.

Chrno's stomach growled loudly and he whimpered "I'm so hungry…" he lay down on the snowy ground. Rosette felt alarmed immediately. He was seriously not feeling well "Please… don't sleep." She pleaded and tried to make him sit up "Come on, wake up." She shook his shoulder gently, making him whimper once more.

She looked up and saw Joshua running towards her, their Grandmother right behind him.

"Rosette, what's wrong dear? Oh my-" she stopped in her steps and saw the young boy lying on the ground. Joshua looked up at her with big pleading eyes "Please Granny, He's very sick… and Santa won't be able to find him when he's an Angel…"

The old lady sat down next to Rosette and placed a palm on his forehead "He has high fever." She said "And he is freezing terribly… we better take him with us." She scooped the boy up into her arms and started carrying him towards the Christopher's house.

Joshua ran in front of them, so he could open the door for them. As soon as they were inside, he ran towards the kitchen and told his mother everything.

The sibling's mother hurried into the living room where their Grandmother had placed the purple haired boy on the couch "Oh that poor thing." She said "Mother, where did you find him?"

"He was lying on the ground behind Mr. Jenkins' trashcans dear." The old lady replied "He isn't feeling well."

Joshua ran out of the room as soon as the boy was placed on the couch. He hurried into his room and didn't come out for a while.

Rosette wondered what was wrong with her little brother. She looked up at the two women and listened to their conversation. After what she could hear, was the boy a homeless that probably had been looking for food in the trashcans. His sickness might have started with a cold, but as he wasn't able to get a doctor, it had become worse. He had broken down because his body had become too weak from hunger and sickness.

Rosette looked at the boy sadly. What was his name again? It was something with a C at the beginning wasn't it? He was sleeping peacefully at the moment.

Suddenly Joshua appeared in the door opening and almost stumbled into the room. Both his arms were full of clothes "Here." He said and dropped everything on the floor "That's for him, is my best clothes."

His mother smiled down at him "Oh Sweetheart, those clothes are far too small for him." She said and picked him up into her arms "But you know what?" she added, when the little blonde got a disappointed look in his eyes.

"What?" he looked up at her curiously.

"Could you help me and Granny make some chicken soup? It will surely make him feel better. Rosette? Could you get a wet cold cloth and place it on the boy's forehead? He has a high fever."

Rosette nodded. She hurried into the kitchen and found a bowl and a cloth. She sat down on the floor in front of the couch. She dipped the cloth in the cold water and placed it carefully on his forehead like she was told.

The boy stirred when he felt the coolness. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, he couldn't recognise anything. He coughed slightly.

"How do you feel?" Rosette asked, making the boy jerk his head up. He first now noticed that she had been watching him. He tried to sit up, but Rosette placed a strong hand on his shoulder "Don't get up, you need to stay." She told him.

"W-Where am I?" he asked, his voice sounded low and weak.

"You're in our house." Rosette explained "Mommy, Granny and Joshua are making food for you and soon the guests will be arriving."

At the same moment, Joshua entered the room, carrying a big steaming bowl "Here, it's chicken soup." He smiled "I made it all by myself." He added proudly.

Rosette smiled "Yes, eat it; it will make you feel much better." She told the boy "Could you tell me your name again? I don't really have it."

"My name is Chrno." The boy replied and sat up. He took the bowl and inhaled the delicious smell. He closed his eyes and started eating it. The heat from the soup started spreading throughout all of his body. His throat became anaesthetized by the warmth.

Joshua was staring at him, obviously impressed by the unnatural hair and eye colour of the boy. Suddenly he asked "Are you sure you're not Santa's Elf?"

Chrno smiled "Totally." He replied, before he got another coughing fit.

"Well little man, how are you?"

"Granny!" Joshua squealed happily "He is eating my chicken soup." He added proudly.

Chrno looked up at the old lady "I'm better ma'm." he said with a smile "Thank you very much."

"That's good." She smiled back "Would you like to stay here for a while? You can't go out into the cold streets while you're sick."

"If it's not too much of a bother… I really want to." Chrno replied and snuggled under the blankets on the couch.

The woman patted his head "You should go take a long hot bathe though; it will make you feel much much better." She suggested "Rosette can show you how to get the water warm."

Chrno let his eyes travel over to the blonde girl. She looked back at him "Of course I will." She said "Follow me." She got up from the floor and led their young guest up on second floor, where the children's rooms, the parent's bedroom and the bathroom were. She showed him how to use the bath and fetched him some towels and a big shirt from her father.

"Thank you Miss." Chrno thanked.

"Not Miss." She giggled "I'm Rosette." She corrected.

"Sorry." He looked downwards in embarrassment.

"It's okay." She replied and turned on the water, filling the bathtub "Just take your time, and tell me if you need anything okay?"

The boy nodded "Thank you Mi- Rosette." He corrected himself and blushed faintly.

Then the girl left him alone. He got out of the old worn out clothes and let himself sink into the warm water. It was too hot at first and he lowered himself into the warmth carefully. When he was in the water, he let himself fully relax "Ahh…" he sighed and closed his eyes.

He had never thought that he would ever feel like this again. All his senses relaxed, and for the first time in many months, he let his guard down.

He had fought a hard battle out in the streets. Never could he sit down and relax. He had been suppressing hunger and thirst. There were rumours about people killing the homeless in this city. He hadn't been able to ever trust anybody.

A single tear drop made its way down his red cheeks "Thank you…" he whispered "Thank you very much…" he hoped that God would hear him and accept his thanks. He had been given a second chance to continue his life. He had been forgiven, even though he had been forced to steal money and food, to be able to survive.

This family was like a miracle. He thanked them for his life. If nobody had found him, he was sure he would have been dead in less than a few weeks.

"Chrno?" he suddenly heard Rosette call.

"Yes?" he called back.

"I forgot to tell you, there is shampoo on the shelves next to the mirror." She told him "When you're done, we'll eat. The guests can be here any minute."

Chrno smiled "T-Thank you Rosette." He answered.

"Oh and… if you want… I have a pair of jeans that don't look girly… I forgot to get you some trousers." She added "I think they're your size too…"

"Thank you Rosette." Chrno called and got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist before going over to the mirror, where he found a shampoo. Then he walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

Rosette smiled and gave him the jeans. They didn't look girly at all.

"Thank you." he said "I'll be right there."

She nodded and skipped down the stairs. He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore. Had he really deserved that second chance? That question ran through his head the whole time.

Soon he was done, feeling clean and a whole lot better. His throat was starting to hurt a little again, but it wasn't as bad as before. He headed downstairs, in the far too big shirt and the jeans. His hair was falling freely down over his back and shoulders.

Joshua grinned widely when he saw him "Hello Chrno." He called and grabbed the red eyed boy's hand "You're gonna sit with me and my sister."

Rosette smiled when Chrno sat down in the seat next to her. He was looking around amazed. There were about ten people looking at him, making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"That's our ants, uncles and cousins." Rosette whispered "The one with the big beard is our Grandpa… he is very good in telling stories."

Chrno nodded and glanced at all the unfamiliar faces.

A man suddenly stood directly behind Chrno, making the young boy jump up and away from the table. Rosette and the others stared at him with wide eyes.

"Daddy, you scared him." Joshua scolded, while Rosette walked over to the scared boy "Don't worry Chrno, it's only our daddy, you don't have to be scared of him."

Chrno stared at the big man. He had blonde hair and was wearing a white suit. He had a moustache, but it was not too big. The boy backed away from him slowly, just to hide behind Rosette

The girl looked over her shoulder at him "Don't be scared Chrno." She comforted "Daddy won't hurt you."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the table "Come on Chrno, eat." She said and loaded food onto his plate.

Her father smiled down at the boy "I didn't mean to scare you boy." He said "I just wanted to see who you are."

Chrno nodded slowly "I'm sorry Sir." He apologized "You just reminded me of someone."

The rest of the evening passed by normally. Chrno almost felt like a part of the family now.

After a while of just talking and relaxing, Joshua went up to his mother and asked "Mommy, can we please open the presents from Mrs. Nelson now?" he made the sweetest puppy dog eyes nobody could withstand.

"Well… alright, but only this once." She replied, earning her a sweet kiss on her cheek from the little boy "Thank you mommy." He cheered and ran over towards Rosette and Chrno, carrying the two gifts.

They sat down in a little circle and started unwrapping the gifts.

Rosette's gift was wrapped in red glittery paper with a green bow, while Joshua's was wrapped in blue paper with many Santa Clauses on it. The little boy was so excited. His gift was unwrapped within a few seconds, his eyes big and sparkling.

He got a brand new scarf. He cheered happily "Wauw, so cool." He squealed. Rosette got a pair of brand new gloves "So pretty." She smiled. The smiles of both siblings soon faded away though. They turned their eyes towards Chrno who had a solemn smile on his face.

The children looked at each other and then…

"Here Chrno, I wanna give you my new scarf." Joshua smiled and placed it around the purple haired boy's neck.

"You can have my new gloves as well Chrno." Rosette said and edged over to him "We don't want you to have Christmas without any presents."

Chrono stared wide eyed at them. Then he let his head fall, so his hair covered his eyes "T-Thank you very much Rosette and Joshua… thank you…" a small tear trailed down his cheek and dropped onto his hands that were folded together in his lap.

"Aww… don't cry." Joshua whimpered and crawled over to wrap the boy into a big hug.

Rosette smiled and did the same "Merry Christmas Chrno." She whispered.

All the adults watched them with warm looks.

That night Chrno could sleep without worrying about anything for the first time. Joshua had offered him his bed, so he could sleep on the couch in their room. Chrno at first couldn't accept the offer, but soon he was persuaded.

Rosette stayed in Joshua's room as well, she said it was more comfy like that when they were all together. Joshua agreed "Together we can wait for Santa." He said. He had placed a big plate with cookies on the table in the living room.

They all three slept very well that night. Chrno hadn't fallen asleep right away though. He had walked over to the big window in the room and looked outside. He looked up at the full moon and the sparkling stars. Once again he thanked for his great luck.

Joshua was the very first to wake up the next morning. He was tired at first, but then he remembered what was awaiting them downstairs. He jumped up and down on his bed, while calling "SANTA WAS HERE, SANTA WAS HERE." The little boy was all awake now.

Chrno woke with a start, and jerked up from the bed. Rosette woke slowly "Not so loud…" she whimpered "It's too early."

"BUT SANTA WAS HERE, THERE ARE PRESENTS DOWNSTAIRS." Joshua squealed.

Rosette glanced up at him, then over at Chrno "Alright, let's go downstairs." She smiled, earning her another loud happy squeal from her little brother. Joshua hurried over, grabbed both Chrno and Rosette's hands and dragged them out of the room towards the stairs "Hurry up." He called.

Rosette giggled "Hold your horses."

Joshua's eyes widened when he saw the tree. All around it were big and small presents. The three young ones gathered around it and Joshua picked out the presents "This is for mommy, this is for Rosette." He reached the gift over to her "This is for mommy, this is for daddy…-" he continued this for a long time. At last all gifts were shared out.

Rosette noticed something that still lay under the tree though. She crept over and reached under it to grab it. She pulled a little purple box out, on the label stood "_To Chrno: From Santa Clause" _her eyes widened and a smile spread over her face "Look Chrno, it's a present for you from Santa Clause." She said and crept over to him.

Chrono looked at her surprised "What? B-But I have never got presents." He took it and examined it. It really was for him. He looked up at Rosette, not sure what to do now.

"Open it up." She smiled "Show what Santa brought you."

A shy smile found its way over Chrno's features. He unwrapped the little box and pulled out a golden pocket watch. He stared at it wide eyed "I-I… I got a present…" he whispered "I really got…" he trailed off. His eyes started to sting once again "T-Thank you so much…"

Rosette smiled warmly at him and pulled him into a tight hug "Merry Christmas Chrno." She whispered into his ear and gave him a sweet little peck on his now reddening cheek. He looked up at her and too gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

They both smiled and laughed when they watched Joshua.

Joshua was busy in opening all his presents. The best gift of them all was a cowboy hat, with a plastic gun, and fitting gun belt.

"THIS IS DEFINITELY THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER." He squealed happily.

**AN: A little early maybe but**** anyway "MERRY CHRISTMAS" **

**I really hope you liked it, even though there was no action and stuff in it. **


End file.
